


Ch. 2 Reunion

by Mooninscorpio



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/pseuds/Mooninscorpio





	Ch. 2 Reunion

John rushed upstairs to answer the cellphone, and hears a faint voice with the sound of static, or rushing water in the background. A digital like pattern of words follows: "Foxtrot - India - Number - Cuba - Houston - New - Tower - Zero - and a series of six beeps, then silence. Stunned, John scribbled the code. FINCH, N. Tower Zero. six.  
Meet Finch at six today at the north Tower at Ground Zero. The Machine had reached out to him, for the first time in months, just as in the past, when he was the Contingency, searching for finch when Root kidnapped him. All morning, his mind mulled over the myriad reasons why it did so, whether Harold was actually going to show up, or was this a trap of some kind, plotted by Samaritan, to flush him out of hiding, if indeed Finch had been kidnapped again by Greer's goons, and were baiting John, to kill him off, then do away with Finch and possibly the rest of the Team? Joy quickly turned to dread as the afternoon hours dragged on. John would go to Ground Zero at five, very early, and survey every inch of the grounds there, wear this hooded parka, now that the colder winds permeated the earlier sunsets. By six, it would be nearly dark, and harder to detect any more visitors to the memorial. 

Five o'clock: John was standing near the museum but off the path of the surveillance cameras at the entrance. He didn't see any sign of Harold yet. He had a 22 caliber in his pocket, the only weapon in his arsenal now. He had found it in Harlem, on one of his deliveries on Amsterdam Ave. It was loaded too. Relieved to have it now, he scanned the plaza once more. He saw someone entering through the north end of the plaza, someone wearing a brown coat, a wool cap and scarf wrapped around his mouth, and --- a dog. The slight figure walked with a cane, and the dog obediently paused, as the figure stopped to look all around. He continued walking towards the reflecting pool on the north side. John's heart leaped at the sight of him, the distinct limp, was definitely Harold's. He looked around for signs of any threats, but all he saw were a few women standing near the museum, which was closing. He came closer, bridging the infinite gap between them, walked to the reflecting pool, looking sideways, following Harold's slow gait towards the opposite side of the pool. They both stared at each other, Finch nodding very slightly, adjusting his cap and Bear, looking anxiously towards John. He didn't want Bear to give them away, so he began walking away from the waterfall, towards the back of the museum where cameras weren't posted. Finch caught the move, and began walking towards the back also. Finally, they were twenty feet apart - John finally smiled but said nothing, until he was sure no other threats were nearby. Harold finally spoke, "I stayed alive John. I knew someday I'd see you again. Follow me to Mott Street,, to the dead spot I told you about, after we walked away from the Library. Too overjoyed to speak, John nodded and whispered, "Yes I remember it. Let's go now" 

They walked the 15 or so blocks quickly and silently, until they arrived at a small warehouse, behind a Chinese restaurant on Mott St. They descended the old, uneven steps to the basement. Finch unlocked the metal door and once inside, he turned on the light. Boxes of foodstuffs, an old Sony PC with a few office supplies adorned a gray office desk. Finch quickly looked at the ceiling's corners - no surveillance anywhere. John ran his fingers over the overhead light fixture for any bugs - none at all. They finally relaxed, and they did something they had never done before, when they were Mr. Finch and Mr. Reese - they hurled into one another's arms, embracing, repeating each other's true names. 

"My name is James Baer now, I work for DHL" John whispered quickly. He wanted to know Harold's identity as soon as possible now "Mine is Ernest Gully III. I work at the Strand Bookstore in the West Village. " John smiled at the bird acronym and Harold grinned out of the side of his mouth. "We can't stay here long. This is still too risky, being out together. Samaritan is turning NY into a police state." his face clouded over sadly. "The Machine needs our help, that's why we were both contacted today." he briefed John quickly. For the next several minutes, Harold revealed that he had glimpsed Shaw at Mt. Sinai Hospital, dressed in scrubs and lab coat, with stethescope and textbooks under her arm. He dared not go near the 8th Precinct due to all the surveillance there, but he had seen Fusco driving several blocks from there, with a new partner sitting in his cab. Male or female was hard to decipher as cop's cap was pulled all the way down and his or her head bent low. Harold went on to inform John that he thought he'd seen Root walking at the 59th Street entrance to Central Park, with two small dogs. She looked thinner, had her hair dyed blonde but the unmistakable alert eyes and her frenetic paced walking was still unchanged. Of course, he did not go near any of them, not these days, he cautioned. He studied John's eyes, with their deeper set sleepless circles, and whispered tentatively, " And you John, have you kept your head down and become accustomed to a normal life?"


End file.
